¡Es culpa tuya!
by Flames to Dust
Summary: El día más importante en la vida de Nico Robin... ¿puede ser también su día más importante? Ninguno de ellos está solo y a partir de hoy jamás lo estarán más allá de tenerse el uno al otro.


**¡Es culpa tuya!**

Nunca antes, en toda su vida, se había sentido tan nervioso como lo estaba en estos momentos y de ahí que, a pesar de la (para él presunta aún con los carteles a la vista) prohibición de fumar, se encontrase con un par de cigarrillos en la boca y unos tantos más entre sus dedos. Esta situación le resultaba tan inconcebible que costaba un mundo en poder admitir su realidad pero, ¿por suerte?, dicha realidad resultaba bien audible a pesar de la distancia que había hasta ella.

―¡Ha vuelto a gritar!― gritó igualmente Sanji todo desesperado a sus nakama presentes en el pasillo junto a él―. Esto es una tortura… ¡mi pobre Robin-chwan está padeciendo por esto y yo no puedo hacer nada por ella más que quedarme aquí dando vueltas por un pasillo!

La verdad era que sus nakama ya se habían cansado de darles réplicas porque no ayudaban en nada y lo único que lograban era que Sanji dirigiera toda su frustración en ellos echándoles en cara todo lo que se le pasase por la cabeza por culpa de su actual estado de frustración.

―Pero es lo que sucede siempre cuando una mujer está dando a luz― le recordó Usopp sin darse cuenta de que había abierto la boca.

En verdad algunos no aprendían.

―¡¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?!― le recriminó abalanzándose sobre él amenazadoramente―. ¡No es excusa para que no esté a su lado durante estos momentos tan importantes para ella! Eso es, ahora mismo entraré para darle todo mi apoyo.

Solo dio un paso para que Luffy se le echase encima deteniéndolo.

―¡NO, SANJI!― la angustia en la voz de su senchou resultaba angustiada―. ¡MI MESHI! ¡No quiero quedarme sin toda la meshi que me preparas!

Lo que traducido para los demás quería decir que no podía estar junto a Robin mientras estaba dando a luz porque le daría su apoyo permitiéndola cogerle de las manos y, tal como le había sucedido a Nami, Robin apretaba con mucha fuerza. Con la fuerza de varias manos _fleur_ al mismo tiempo. Sanji, de seguro, que acabaría con todos los huesos de sus manos fracturados y sin posibilidad de cura alguna.

¡Y eso era algo que Luffy no podía permitir que sucediera!

―¡Robin-chwan no debería estar pasando por esto ella sola!― le recriminó Sanji a su senchou.

Luffy ladeó la cabeza mostrando su confusión.

―Pero si ya está con Nami y Chopper― fue su turno para recordarle algo a Sanji.

―¡Ellos están para ayudarla con el nacimiento!― le dijo zarandeándolo―. ¡Yo hablo de estar a su lado para cogerla de la mano!

―Hey, que yo estaba con Robin pero Nami me sacó fuera… y de manera violenta― añadió con el gesto torcido.

Esto último captó la sospecha de Sanji.

―¿Y eso por qué si puede saberse?― el rostro del rubio mudó a una máscara amenazadora―. ¡¿Qué es lo que has hecho allí dentro, kuso de goma?!

Luffy tragó en seco.

―¡Nada, de verdad! Yo estaba junto a Robin cuando Nami le preguntó a Chopper cuánto tiempo faltaba para que empezase a empujar, lo que no entendí para nada, y entonces le dijo que Robin aún no había _deshilachado_ suficiente…

―¿_Deshilachado_? Querrás decir dilatado, baka.

Luffy asintió con rápidos movimientos de cabeza.

―Eso, eso. Le pregunté a Chopper qué era eso y me dijo que Robin se estaba estirando para poder dar a luz. Entonces cuándo dije que quería ver cómo podía hacer Robin para estirarse sin tener la gomu gomu no mi Nami me arreó una patada y me sacó de la habitac…

Sanji le pateó lanzándolo pasillo adelante.

―¡Ni se te ocurra acercarte a mi Robin-chwan!― de aquí su atención se centró en el resto de sus nakama―. Alguien va a ir ahí adentro para cogerle de la Robin-chwan en estos momentos.

Franky retrocedió con ambas manos por delante en gesto defensivo.

―A mí no me mires. No pienso acercarme a esas manos sabiendo de lo que son capaces de hacer.

Aquello dejó algo confuso a Sanji, sobre todo porque las manos en vez de tenerlas alzadas ante él lo que estaban eran cruzadas ante su entrepierna. En verdad debía habérsele pasado algo por alto pero no tenía ni idea de lo qué podía ser.

La mirada de Sanji pasó a Usopp solo para encontrárselo tumbado en una cama con aspecto de estar más cerca del otro mundo que de este.

―Ya… me gus-gustaría… pe-pero… me ha da-dado la en-enfermedad de…

Sanji le cerró la puerta para encontrarse ante él a un expectante Brook. Ambos nakama se quedaron allí de pie sin decir palabra alguna para pasar de largo.

―Ni en broma dejaría a un hentai como tú acercársele a Robin-chwan.

―¡Yo ho ho ho! Menudo corte.

¿Corte? Cierto, había alguien más pero, en opinión de Sanji, se encontraba al mismo nivel de permisibilidad que el propio Brook… aunque por motivos bien distintos. Pero cuando se escuchó un nuevo grito por parte de Robin la voluntad de Sanji flaqueó pensando en lo que era mejor para su nakama.

―Aguanta un poco, Robin― le pidió Nami―. ¿Chopper?

―Unos centímetros más y podrá empezar a empujar― anunció Chopper.

Sanji se acercó, pisando con fuerza, a su nakama que se encontraba actuando de manera más despreocupada sentado tan tranquilo en un banco del pasillo mientras… ¡¿bebía de una botella de sake?!

―¿A qué esperas, kuso marimo? Levántate y ve ahí y ofrécele algo de apoyo a Robin-chwan― de apretar más los dientes empezaría a resquebrajárselos―. Que precisamente tú… tú estés aquí fuera actuando como si tal cosa me está enojando de tal manera que no quieras saber lo que te sucederá de seguir aquí fuera.

Zoro abrió su ojo derecho para dedicarle una mirada a su nakama mientras seguía tomando un trago como si no le hubiera dicho nada. Exhaló a gusto una vez disfrutado de aquel trago de sake.

―Te recuerdo que fue ella quien lo quiso así. Ni siquiera sé cómo le hizo Luffy para entrar pero Robin…

Escucharle decir el nombre de Robin con esa actitud fue demasiado para Sanji.

―¡No importa lo que Robin hubiera dicho!

―Dijo que le resultaría vergonzoso…

―¡NI QUE LE FUERAS A VER SU VAG…!

Sanji se tapó con ambas manos. No se sabía muy bien si la boca o la nariz para evitar males mayores.

―¡URUSEI AHÍ FUERA!― les gritó Nami―. ¡Aquí estamos tratando de traer al mundo a un bebé y lo último que necesita escuchar en primer lugar son vuestros berridos!

La mirada de Zoro dejaba claro cuál era su opinión acerca de los gritos por parte de Nami y que resultaban tan contradictorios con sus palabras.

―Escúchame bien, marimo― la calma y seriedad de Sanji captó cierto interés en Zoro aunque solo fuera porque le estuviera hablando lo más civilizadamente posible de lo que jamás le hubiera hablado―. En estos momentos Robin-chwan necesita tener a alguien a su lado y no solo como apoyo. Sé muy bien qué fue lo que dijo pero también sé que luego se arrepentirá de no haber tenido a nadie con ella… sobre todo al pa-pa-pa… al pa-padre de su hijo― lo último bien que le costó decirlo al punto de llegar a escupir sangre―. ¿No estás todo el tiempo hablando de lo que debe o no debe dejar de hacer un hombre? Pues como hombre, como padre… ¡y por tu propio bien como futuro esposo!… debes estar junto a Robin cuando está trayendo a vuestro hijo a este mundo.

Zoro, quien se había en silencio observando y escuchando a Sanji darle el discurso, terminó de beberse el sake que le restaba de un último trago para luego pasarle la botella mientras se dirigía al cuarto donde se encontraba Robin. Algo debía estar pensando para rascarse la nuca de aquella manera…

―Ha sido todo un ¡Suuuper! discurso― dijo Franky secándose las lágrimas―. ¡Y no, no estoy llorando!

―Ese baka ni siquiera es capaz de darse cuenta de lo que realmente quiere una mujer ni cuando está dándole a luz a su hijo.

De improviso se escucharon unos ruidos que estaban totalmente fuera de lugar en aquel cuarto para acto seguido ver salir volando a Zoro cruzando todo el pasillo para luego deslizarse, boca abajo, sobre el suelo hasta terminar… ¿a los pies de Luffy?

―Shishishi… eso parece divertido, Zoro.

Con obvios movimientos contenidos Zoro se puso en pie mientras su respiración se tornaba grave y profunda. La mirada que le dedicó a Luffy era de las que harían estremecerse al Shin Sekai pero su senchou solo protegió su niku dedicándole su propia mirada de desconfianza.

―Es mía― le advirtió Luffy.

Zoro movió la cabeza de lado a lado haciendo crujir el cuello antes de volverse hacia aquella puerta y mostrar en su mirada una intensa resolución.

―¡Oroka onna!― maldijo entre dientes.

―¡Oi, kuso marimo!― Sanji se interpuso en el camino de Zoro―. ¿Qué es lo que le has hecho a Robin-chwan?

―¿Aparte de dejarla embarazada?― le replicó Zoro seriamente dejando descolocado a su nakama para apartarlo de su camino sin llegar a detenerse lo más mínimo―. Aún nada pero…

Cuando cruzó la puerta no se encontró con Robin sino con Nami quien mostraba un rostro de gran enfado e irritación.

―¡Estate quieto de una vez! Este no es momento para que actuéis como críos sino para traer uno a este mundo. Compórtate― le advirtió a Zoro―. Y lo mismo va por ti, Robin. Ya estoy suficientemente de los nervios para que me añadáis aún más con vuestro comportamiento.

Con esto dicho fue a tomar su lugar junto a un concentrado Chopper. Por lo menos había alguien que sabía a lo que estaba.

Cuanto tenía para decirle a Nami pero se estaba mordiendo la lengua, no literalmente hablando, porque en algo tenía razón y era que este no era el momento para absurdas peleas. Sobre todo viendo a donde les había llevado la última que habían tenido y que se les fue, obviamente, de las manos.

Robin no dejaba de inspirar y expirar tal y como le había explicado Chopper pero por muy bien que supiera la teoría sobre dar a luz, por mucho que hubiera leído, a pesar de tener a Chopper, y a Nami, no podía evitar sentirse tan nerviosa. La verdad era que se trataba algo más que nervios… tenía miedo. Pero no era el miedo habitual, ese lo conocía, y reconocía, muy bien luego de haber estado durante veinte años, desde los ocho años de edad, en busca y captura perseguida por todos deseándola muerta. No, era miedo pero se trataba de una nueva clase de miedo. No solo por ella sino por la criatura que estaba a punto de entrar, ¿o debería ser salir?, a este mundo. Un mundo peligroso y que lo querría muerto por ser únicamente hijo suyo… pero no era solo suyo sino también…

―Listo― anunció Chopper y Robin sintió como aumentaban sus nervios―. Ya estamos preparados, Robin. Ya puedes empezar a empujar.

Y empezó a empujar sumando a su esfuerzo un grito desgarrador. Estaba trayendo una nueva vida y no podía sino evitar pensar que era demasiado para ella porque por ser su madre ya le había puesto en peligro.

―Así, Robin. Lo estás haciendo muy bien.

―¡Pero si no estás atendiendo al parto, Nami!― le recriminó Chopper fijándose que Nami tenía la mirada perdida en el horizonte.

―¡Ya sé cómo es una vagina! Tengo una― le recordó Nami―. Tú atiende a lo que estás y no te despistes.

Eso era… no lo de la vagina sino sus nakama. No iba a ser solo su hijo sino que también formaría parte de la familia de los mugiwara. Tendría mucha gente que lo querría y protegería. Tendría…

―¡Ah!

Robin sintió como la cogieron de la mano pasando de apretar las sábanas de la cama a apretar dicha mano pero, por mucho que apretase, no titubeó ni un instante en su agarre sino que le devolvió una ligera opresión en su mano. Sin dejar de empujar buscó con su mirada a la persona a quien pertenecía aquella mano… aquella mano que la había protegido una y otra vez empuñando una katana en ella. Aquella mano que era capaz de producir tanto dolor, tanto miedo… pero que sabía muy bien que también podía ser placentera y delicada.

―… Zoro…

El kenshi la miró directamente a los ojos, cristalinos, notando las gruesas gotas de sudor bañando su rostro, cayendo por su cuello y perdiéndose entre sus pech… en realidad el momento de dar a luz se asemejaba bastante al momento en que se unieron para crear esta nueva vida.

―Concéntrate a lo que estás que no me moveré de aquí hasta que todo termine. Supongo que no tardarás mucho…

―Los partos pueden prolongarse durante horas― dijo Chopper sin alzar la vista.

―¡¿Nani?!

Zoro pasó su mirada a la zona donde se encontraba Chopper para pasar por Nami hasta volver ante los ojos de Robin.

―¿Gomennasai?― le propuso Robin.

Con un suspiro de resignación se llevó el brazo a la boca para deshacer el nudo de su bandana con los dientes y cogerla con su mano libre. Con una delicadeza que le sacó una divertida sonrisa a Nami, Zoro le limpió de sudor el rostro a Robin.

―Deja este rollo sentimentaloide para más tarde y trae de una vez a nuestro hijo con nosotros.

Robin sonrió conmovida mientras las lágrimas le rodaban por las mejillas.

―Vamos, Robin. Un poquito más que ya estamos ahí.

Sin apartar la mirada de Zoro, por lo menos hasta que el esfuerzo de empujar fue mayor, Robin siguió empujando tal y como le pedía Chopper hasta que…

―¡Ya está aquí!― anunció un emocionado Chopper.

―¡Yo lo cojo, yo lo cojo!― Nami se acercó con una manta preparada para la ocasión mientras Chopper se encarga del cordón umbilical y la placenta―. Oh, más bien debo decir que yo la cojo― dijo con una amplia sonrisa―. Robin, Zoro, es una niña.

A pesar del cansancio, de todo el agotamiento que sentía por todo su cuerpo, Robin seguía suficientemente consciente para entender lo que le estaba diciendo Nami. Su mano apretó con cariño la de Zoro quien, a pesar de haber dado ya a luz a su hija, no le había soltado aún la mano.

―Mira, cariño, esta es tu mamá. Da gracias a que heredes su belleza y no la del baka de tu padre― dijo sacándole la lengua a Zoro mientras le entregaba a Robin a su hija quien no podía dejar de llorar de felicidad observando el rostro de su hija.

―Urusei, _majo_.

Finalmente le dejó ir la mano a Robin para que pudiera coger mejor a su hija.

_Ten…tenemos una hija. ¡Shimatta! ¡Soy padre!_

―¿Quieres decirle hola a tu hija, Zoro?

¿Cómo responder a semejante pregunta? En su caso sin palabras porque se había quedado sin ellas por lo que asintió cuidadosamente. El mundo, en estos momentos, solo estaba formado por la mujer tumbada en la cama y el pequeño bulto entre sus brazos. ¡Eran su mundo!

―Dile hola a tu papá.

―¿Es qué ya puede hablar?― esto hizo que no solo Robin se riera sino también Nami y Chopper―. ¿Nani? Es hija de Robin, ¿no?

Mientras se acercaba Robin le apartó un poco la mantita que ocultaba el rostro de su hija para poder permitirle verle el rostro sin ningún tipo de problema. Y vio su rostro. Un rostro cubierto de una finísima capa de pelo… no, no de pelo sino, ¿de pelaje?

―Esta es tu hija, Zoro.

―¡¿Pero qué diabl…?!― las palabras de Zoro quedaron cortadas, más bien ahogadas, cuando se encontró bajo el agua―. ¡¿Nani?!

Zoro se encontró que estaba en el baño del Sunny y parecía ser que se había quedado dormido mientras tomaba un baño hasta el punto de haberse deslizado bajo el agua. Por fortuna se había despertado porque morir ahogado no era la manera en que esperaba llegar a morir. No después de tan duros combates y sobre todo no con los que aún estaban por llegar.

―¿Qué diablos ha sido eso?

Esa pregunta flotó en su cabeza mientras salía de la bañera, mientras se secaba y se vestía e incluso mientras caminaba por la cubierta con gesto ausente tratando de buscarle algún sentido a lo que parecía ser que había soñado. Entonces escuchó esa voz que, aparentemente, le perseguía incluso en sus sueños.

―Estoy segura de que Sanji lo preparará si se lo pides.

―Yo creo que lo hará si se lo pides tú, Robin.

Zoro vio en cubierta, dirigiéndose hacia la cocina, a Robin con Chopper de la mano hasta que lo levantó del suelo decidiendo llevarlo cogido en su regazo. Allí de pie resultaba tan visible que, como él les había visto, ellos hicieron lo propio.

―¿Has disfrutado de tu baño, Zoro?― le preguntó Robin con una sonrisa, ¿enigmática sonrisa?, en sus labios.

―Ven con nosotros, Zoro― le pidió Chopper―. Vamos a pedirle a Sanji que nos prepare _wataame_― desde el Davy Fight Back Chopper había desarrollad un gusto especial por el algodón de azúcar.

Zoro les señaló acusadoramente.

―¡Es por esto!

Robin y Chopper se miraron sin entender nada.

―¿De qué hablas?― le preguntó un confuso Chopper.

Robin, en cambio, lo abrazó con una actitud más, digamos, maternal sin romper la conexión con la mirada de Zoro y con una sonrisa maliciosa que desbordó a su nakama.

―¡Es culpa tuya!

― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ―  
**END**or**Fin**  
― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ―

**Disclaimer:** todo lo reconocible acerca del Universo de One Piece pertenece a Eiichiro Oda/Shueisha inclusive, sobre todo, el ZoRo xD

Algo absurdo, y de última hora, para el cumpleaños de **Nico Robin**. ¡Felicidades!

Nos leemos.^^


End file.
